The Boy is Mine
by totallygilmore
Summary: Set in 1.18, "Laryngitis." Quinn seemed cool with the whole Puck/Mercedes thing, but when she saw Santana and Mercedes go at in song, she couldn't take it anymore. The boy was hers.


**Title: **The Boy is Mine

**Characters: **Quinn and Puck

**Summary: **Set in 1.18, "Laryngitis."Quinn seemed cool with the whole Puck/Mercedes thing, but when she saw Santana and Mercedes go at in song, she couldn't take it anymore. The boy was hers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee _or the characters. If I did, it would be filled with Quick and Finchel fluff! And Quinn would've kept Beth.

* * *

"Okay, Santana has challenged Mercedes to a song this week. Come on up, girls!" Mr. Schue announced.

Once she heard the intro of the song, Quinn squirmed in her seat. This wasn't going to be good.

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_  
_Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name_

_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_

_I just wanted to let you know, he's mine_

_Uh,no, no he's mine_

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane_

_See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

_See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame_

_And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took_

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused (confused)  
He belongs to me  
The—_

"The boy is mine!" Quinn shouted. Oh, God. Was that out loud? Her pregnancy hormones were taking over.

"_Excuse me_, blondie?" Santana snapped. Quinn ignored her.

"Not yours," she continued, pointing at Santana, "Or yours," she added, pointing at Mercedes.

The feisty, dark-haired Latina moved in closer, "He's just your baby daddy, preggo, he doesn't love you!" Santana added a laugh, "And he doesn't want to be with you, either! God, you are _so_ clueless!"

Puck stood up. He looked furious, "Shut it, Santana! You know what, yeah, I do love Quinn. If I didn't love her or the baby, then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get her to admit the truth to Finn, last semester!"

She saw Finn flinch at the memory. Quinn knew the tall boy remembered every word Rachel had said, when she told him the truth.

"_I need to tell you something," the small, Broadway bound girl whispered. _

"_What is it, Rachel? You know you can tell me anything," she heard Finn say. _

"_On good authority, I found out…Puck is the father of Quinn's baby, not you. She lied to you, Finn."_

Quinn had been right around the corner, out of sight from Finn and Rachel, at her locker. She ran towards the choir room as soon as she heard Rachel tell him. She didn't want to be confronted in the hallway.

She snapped out of her memory when Puck's yelling grew louder.

"And I still keep trying, almost every day, to convince her that I'd be a good boyfriend and father. And yeah, I don't always succeed, but I keep trying. I'm done with you, both you and Mercedes. I don't need popularity. And I'll get tossed in a dumpster everyday by freaks, if it means I get to be with Quinn and be a father to our baby."

_Wow_, she thought. She had just seen a whole other side to Puck. Her brain flooded with thoughts. Maybe, she should rethink the whole adoption thing. Maybe, Puck would be a good father. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't her pregnancy hormones that took over when she shouted at Santana and Mercedes.

Maybe, she loved Puck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)  
**

**A/N: Yeah, this isn't my best piece of work, but I thought it was an interesting idea. Check out some of my other Q/P work, like my multi-chapter stories, "This is Our Path, We Walk it Together" and "Dueting with You." Or even my one-shots, "Christmas Wishes", "Your Own Terms" (which I may turn into a multi-chapter), and "She Has a Family." **(Oh, and if you like Gilmore Girls or Wizards of Waverly Place, I have story for GG and a one-shot for WOWP.)


End file.
